Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Recently many people have asked to become admins, and it is apparent more are needed. Previously I have simply upgraded as I saw fit, but I think there should be some form of process, so here it is. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent), by following the instructions below: How to Nominate *Click the +''' button on the top bar *In the section name, type the name of the user, and format to remove the prefix eg. '''Example *For the content, add and click save *Text will appear in the new section, edit it and answer the questions *After 7 days, you will either be declared successful or unsuccessful How to Vote You can support, oppose, comment or question. Just follow the instructions Rules *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligable votes will be ignored. Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive Note: While the voting system above will, in most cases, decide who gets to be promoted, I maintain the right to veto a nomination or promote without following the above procedure - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) HeatedPete Section 1 Nominator's Opening Statement: In a few sentences, summarise your views on what the role of an administrator is and why you think you are suitable. This section should be completed by the nominator, if you are nominating somebody else, you should complete this section about the editor you are nominating, and the nominee should briefly state that they agree. :I would like to be an administrator because I edit/patrol recent changes on a daily basis, and try to avoid being involved in flame wars and the like. I also watch nearly all of the articles on this wiki, and look out for any vandals that try to sneak past and cause trouble. -- HeatedPeteTalk 16:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::'' '' Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) Why do you think you should be made an admin and how would you use the extra responsibilities and tools? :A: I believe that I should be an admin because I believe in responsible behaviour, good attutudes, and I would use the powers available to restrain any vandals that do cause trouble, and protect the common '' '''2)' How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: I visit the wiki every day, and mostly check recent changes, and edit any that i would consider a negative improvement on the article's quality. My activity levels wouldn't change much, as due to school times I am only limited to certain times of the day, but a general improvement in activity levels would be seen in holidays and at weekends. '' '''3)' Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A: I mainly edit articles, but when I see a blog/forum that looks interesting, I do have a look and make comments (as you do). If made an admin, I would take a lot more time looking at Forums and Blogs, and identify any problematic Forum posts/blog comments.'' Section 3 The following is for an admin to add (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated): As of May 3, 2010 *Total edits: 124 ::Of which 82 are to mainspace articles (66.13%) *Total uploads: 4''' ::Of which '''1 have been deleted ::And 0''' are currently in a category deemed unsatisfactory *Total blocks: '''0 ::Totalling a block time of 0 hours *Active since: March 9, 2010 Voting Vote below using *'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' or *'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~'. You may also question the candidate using ':Question? - ~~~~'. You may also comment or respond using '::Comment - ~~~~''' :Comment - Sounds like your the right sort of material. Please don't take this personally, but I'm not sure we still need many more admins, but if we did, you'd be a foremost choice. I'll leave it up to the community this time - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Comment - No offence taken HeatedPeteTalk 17:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oppose - Well, I don't neglect your usefulness on this wiki, because you haven't done anything wrong and your edits are highly respectable, but the amount of attention you put towards the wiki... is questionable. I mean, you've been active for alomst 2 months, but only have 102 edits. That's 1-2 edits a day. Although you claim to visit everyday, it doesn't show... I'm afraid I will have to oppose. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Comment - In all fairness, most of the early edits I did were creating the Single Player campaign pages for BC2, and when I made them I did most of what there is now in one big edit. Also, i only have one Battlefield game, so can only really edit certain parts of the wiki. HeatedPeteTalk 05:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Strong Oppose - '''Way too small of an edit count. Not even 130 edits? Sorry, but there is '''no way you should be an admin until you gather more edits. A majority of them may be mainspace edits, but you need a huge amount of them if you want to be admin material. Sactage Talk 20:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Comment - well, you only have 27 edits here, and also there is a thing called GCSES to contend with next week. HeatedPeteTalk 20:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: